The Adventures Of The Doctor & Tessa May
by Barry.P.A
Summary: My name is Tessa, a girl who loves to read and get emotionally attached to TV shows. When I was little I was left a pocketwatch and a letter by a Lady i didn't know. But she knew the Doctor. She knew I would meet the Doctor. So this is the story of how I met the mad man and his box...and all the fun that followed.
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own Doctor Who.]

Just outside my window is the dining room roof. It's flat and covered in gravel, but with a blanket and a pillow, it's my favorite spot in the world. The view is fantastic. Admittedly it is just sea of roof tops and the local school playground. It may not be a beautiful sea view or a landscape of lush green; but it is my view. I spend most my time out there reading or looking at the stars.

On the 1st of July, just after midnight, I saw a shooting star. By the angel it was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in a long time. I made my wish and took it as a good omen that July was going to be amazing. I tried so hard to believe in that star. Like everyone I have my family issues and I didn't exactly have any proper friends. My older brother was at university and my Mum was away a lot, so I spent most my time at home alone.

By the angel! I had never been so thankful to the stars! July was indeed amazing. For my 18th birthday my mother threw me the most beautiful wonderland themed bbq tea party. She also surprised me with the best family holiday to Disneyland. Now that may seem stupid, not really miracle of the stars events, but I'm that kinda girl. I detest the taste of alcohol, I see no point in drinking and dancing in sweaty clubs with strangers (no matter how many time my friend I insist I go) I preferred books and getting extremely emotionally attached to TV shows. Not to say I didn't enjoy a good adventure, but there really wasn't much to have adventures over or anyone to have them with in my little city. So I went on the odd run to The Abby Parks to make sure I was ready for when the adventures do come.

Anyway, by the end of July I was sat on my roof home alone again whispering my thanks to the universe. When I saw notice a box like thing in the playground. I stared at it for a while in the darkness it was hard to identify completely, it kinda looked blue. All of a sudden there was a small bang, easily dismissed as a car door slamming if I hadn't been watching the box. The door of the box opened and a flood of light and smoke poured out, along with what appeared to be a man. I watched as he stumbled away from the box and then face plant the grass. I counted to 10 and he didn't move. I hopped back through my window and ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran down ally between my back garden and the school until I reached the gate. I pause looking for the man through the bars. There! He was still lying face down on the field unmoved. I hopped the fence and ran towards him. Up close the box was blue. In fact it was a police box. I fell to my knees next to the guy. I paused… what do I do? After a few seconds of negative thinking I decide for the simple 'poke-him-in-the-arm-see-if-he-moves' course of action.

Poke. "Hey?" Poke. "Hey?" Poke. "Hey?" Poke. "Hey? Please move."

"hmmuuumm" he made the same response I do when my mum attempts waking me before noon. "Are you okay? Can you move? Does anything hurt? Who are you? Why were you in a police box at 2 am and what did you do to make it explo…"

"SHhhhhhshshsh" the guy fumbled onto a sitting position and held up a finger to my mouth. I stared at him while he rubbed his head and composed himself. "You sure do ask a lot of questions for someone in her pjs." He looked me up and down. I was bare foot in my pink penguin pj bottoms and an olive green top, my hair still in the messy bed head bun from when I woke up about 12 hours ago. Not exactly my best but my unusual get up. He removed his finger and stood up "I'm the Doctor." He stated as he offered his hand to help me up. He has a childish look in his eyes and a charming smile on his lip. I couldn't help but return the smile "Tessa." I told him as I took his hand. Standing he was a head taller than me. "Doctor who?" There a slight twitch of his mouth as though there was an inside joke to that question. I didn't press when he didn't answer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh I'm fine." He waved his hand it dismiss my concern, "just a slight bump in the landing; must have knocked some engine thing, caused a bit of smoke. She should sort herself out in a little while." He gestured to the police box "You must live nearby, mind if I pop in for a bit of tea while I wait?"

Landing? Engine? She? I looked at the box then back at him. I am British, who was I to deny him tea? "Yeah, sure… this way"


	2. Chapter 2

[I do not own Doctor Who]

I led him towards the gate, "You okay to climb?" but he just pulled something from him jacket and pointed it at the gate. It made a weird noise and then the gate clicked. He walked forwards swinging the gate open with ease. "Ho…Wh…What is that?" The Doctor returned the contraption to his jacket. "My Sonic Screwdriver." He stated with immense pride. "Cool huh."

"Uh huh, well, this way." I turned right out the gates and went straight up the ally.

Back at home he seemed to make himself instantly comfortable. As I placed two cups of tea on the living room table I notice he wasn't there. Suddenly "Miss Theresa May Fray, now that's a good name. That is a great name." I turn to see him standing in the dining room by my book case. My notebook in his hands, open on the first page, where my full name is written in my granddad's neatest handwriting. "And you go with _Tessa_." He says as if judging my name choice "And you go with _The Doctor" _Hebreaks into a smile "I like you. I like your name. I like that you break bare foot in pyjamas into a school playground to check on a total stranger. I like your tea and I like this book." I watch him as he fell into an armchair and sipped his tea. "Oh look a fish tank. I like a good fish tank."

"Who said you're a stranger. I mean you're defiantly strange but not necessarily a stranger." I sipped my tea. He paused flicking through the pages of my notebook and looked at me with a curious interest. "Are you insinuating we've met before? I don't usually forget a face" I couldn't help but smile. "No we've not met. It's a little strange to explain."

"Like you said, I am strange. Believe me I'm good with strange. Try me."

"No." I sipped my tea, he was defiantly fun to confuse. He really does hate not knowing.

"What?"

"No. You of all people should understand respect for secrets."

"Do you know me? But how do you know me if we've never met? I certainly don't remember you. I'd defiantly remember that name? Hang on, where did you get that?" he was circling me then came to a stop and pointed to the pocket watch around my neck. "Now who asks a lot of questions? Okay just sit and I'll try to explain." He sat flicking through the book again.

"Well go on then."

"Alright, like I said we haven't met and I don't know you; nor you me. It's kind of a… a habit if you like. See that book," I pointed to the note book in his hand. It was a hard back notebook bound in an olive green fabric the exact same colour as my eyes. "It was a gift from my Granddad when I was young. It's full of my favourite poems, quotes and helpful advice. Things I don't want to forget." He was staring at me "That's why I like it. But how does your little notebook make me not a stranger."

"Look at the first page." He flipped to the beginning of the book, opposite my name was my first entry, scribble in the handwriting of 12 year old me.

**Always trust a Doctor. Respect his secrets. Avoid spoilers.**

**-The secret lady.**

He's expression was that of someone losing at a really fun game of Cludo. "I just live by the words I copy into my book. Honestly I never really got it but Granddad said it was good advice individually."

He stood up, handed me the book and started pacing the room. "So who's The Secret Lady?"

"Honestly I don't know. That advice comes from a longer letter that wasn't signed."

"What letter? How was it delivered? Show me." His voice was quick, desperate to solve the puzzle

"I can't."

"Why not?" I smiled. I smiled because I was funny. The way things can change so drastically in a moment has always fascinated me. In this moment my life is already in a very different place to where it was a few hours ago. No one read my book. No one knew what I wrote in my book. No one ever asked. This Doctor already knew more about my then my closest friend. All because of that one short sentence written to me in a nameless letter I got when I was 8. Because I trusted The Doctor.

"Because I believe that would be what The Lady called a spoiler."

He stood still and straightened his back "You are difficult." He sounded frustrated but he said it with a smile and sat down. "So, what about that? It's not a watch is it?" I looked down at the silver pocket watch that hung on a long chain around my neck. It was even more personal and important to me then my book. "No. It's not." I referred to it as my pocket watch because that's what it appeared to be on the outside; but actually it was a compass. A not-exactly-normal compass. (I swear except the magic compass and The Secret Letter Lady from when I was little, I am you're totally normal tumblr teen girl.)

For a while the Doctor and I sat staring, studying, smiling at each other, both with our secrets. Both with our curiosity for the other and both with the rush of excitement and knowledge something extremely fun was beginning.


End file.
